


Makoto's Weekly Ritual

by SHSLFapficWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fustration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFapficWriter/pseuds/SHSLFapficWriter
Summary: Makoto's weekly ritual that allows her to release all her pent up stress is finally revealed to her sister thanks to a mysterious third party.





	Makoto's Weekly Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> There are some ever so slight spoilers regarding Futaba and this story is meant to take place in the middle of the game a little after she joins the party.  
> Special thanks to FourLeafPyro for feedback/advice on how to improve.

_"You'll be working through another weekend? I see...yes I'll be fine, I was planning on staying in tonight and tomorrow to work on a school project. Please take care of yourself, bye."_

   Makoto let out a small sigh as she hung up the phone, her sister working so much that she didn't even have the time to come home on the weekends was starting to become the norm, to the point that she questioned why her sister even bothered calling to inform her anymore. Like always she felt conflicted at the idea, of course she hated that her sister had to work so hard, but if it wasn't for those days where Makoto had the utmost privacy she would never be able to deal with her rather sizable problem.

_"I'm sorry sis, you're out there doing everything you can to succeed and here I am..."_

   Makoto backed her chair out from the table and stood up, feeling the pressure around her crotch she looked down to the familiar sight of her panties being pitched like a tent. Her short skirt was lifted up into the air, slowly sliding down the large rod-shaped object sticking out from between her legs. As her panties were exposed more and more with each passing second, she could see how stretched out they had become as the Shujin Academy's logo pattern was starting to become blurry and almost unrecognizable.

_"It's like this every Saturday night...maybe once a week is too restrictive, maybe I shou-No! No I made a promise that I would have complete control over this, if I add in another day of doing this ritual, soon I'll be doing it on a daily basis and become a truly shameless human being."_

   Without wasting anymore time thinking about it, Makoto reached down, slipping her thumbs behind the waist band of her skirt and panties in one go, slowly pulling them down her thighs, her erect shaft being pulled down with them until a breaking point where it forced itself free, springing upwards into the air with a light bounce. Makoto let go at that point, letting the panties and skirt free fall to her feet, stepping out of them she continued to look down at her own throbbing hard-on.

_"I've had this this my whole life and I still can't get used to the sight of it..."_

   Reaching down with her left hand, Makoto grabbed the twitching, throbbing shaft, simply holding onto it as she felt her pulse run through it for a few moments, before pulling her hand down and peeling the foreskin back from covering the tender thick mushroom tip. Standing a little over nine inches long, a inch and a half thick, Makoto's unusual gift gave her plenty to play with. It wasn't long before she was outright stroking it, jerking her hand back and forth eagerly as she stood there in her own empty apartment.

_"Even though I'm not thinking of anything, just simply stroking it feels so good, just the raw motion feels so right..."_

   Groaning to herself, her legs slowly crept towards taking a wide stance.

_"I-I'm masturbating, I'm jerking off, I'm jerking off my own erect cock!"_

   The student council president suddenly admitted in a hot tone, despite the fact there was no one there to hear her, saying such things out loud made her tingle all over, to the point she would seriously consider one day doing this at school. But little did Makoto know, someone was in fact listening in on her little show and had been for the past month.

_"Hehehe, you really do stick to your schedule, don't you Queen?"_

   In a dark room miles away, Futaba was laid back in her computer chair, her legs spread out as her own little gift stood directly in the air.

_"I really hit the jackpot hacking into your apartment, I just wanted to search you out a bit and see if I could trust you, but I had no idea you'd become such prime fap material!"_

   Twitching in the air, Futaba's dick wasn't much in comparison to Makoto's as it reached a much more realistic six inches in height with a similar inch and a half in width. But despite the size difference Futaba was much more liberal when it came to exploring her body, especially since she was pent up alone in her room for so long with an infinite amount of porn at her finger tips. But all that experience came with a price, Futaba found it harder and harder to find stuff that still turned her on, which is why spying on teammates and watching real unscripted masturbation sessions through their Smart TVs, laptops or even refrigerators had become a favorite pastime for her. But unfortunately even that was starting to become rather dull for the masturbation addicted NEET.

_"Haaa...I can't let myself finish here, I have so much more time to play."_

   Makoto reluctantly pulled her hand from her cock just before making her way down the hallway towards her sister's bedroom. Despite walking down this hallway on a daily basis, she felt her heart start to race as she became more and more lightheaded with each step towards that big white door. Along the way her hard cock swaying in the air, stopping only as the tip pressed lightly into the white door, Makoto's hand wrapping around the door knob slowly before twisting it and throwing the door open. A wave of her own sister's scent washed over her as she looked into the perfectly clean and organized bedroom. Makoto instantly darted for the dresser to the right of Sae's bed, pulling out the bottom draw and opening it wide to find an ocean of panties. Pink, black, red, white, purple, every color can be seen whether it'd be a thong, lingerie or simpler ones more akin to Makoto's own underwear.

_"Why do you have such a library of panties, sis? What kind of girl were you growing up?"_

   Makoto asks herself as she begins to dig through the draw, feeling like a kid in a candy store. Finally she pulled out out a skimpy black and pink thong.

_"To think under that office attire you could be wearing something like this..." she curled it into a ball and brought it to her nose, inhaling heavily "Ahhhh....Sister..."_

   She then put the curled up thong between her lips, sucking them into her mouth before quickly grabbing a plain pink pair of panties to put over her head, wearing it like a mask.

   Grabbing one last pair of red lingerie panties, she leaned back in front of the dresser, her back against Sae's bed as she spread her legs out, looking down at that thick slab of Nijima meat, wrapping her sister's lingerie around it, she began to feverishly jerk herself off. Fast powerful strokes, going as far and as fast as she could all while Futaba with a devilish grin, watched the whole event through Sae's TV.

_"Don't you ever get bored of doing the same old thing Makoto? You're lucky you have such a great friend like me to help spice things up.."_

  Unbeknown to Makoto, Futaba had contacted Sae under her Alibaba alias, informing the prosecutor that her sister was in dire trouble and she needed to get home right away.

  _"Sis always said she was rebellious as a teen...ahh, maybe that's why she has all this lewd underwear."_ Makoto groaned to herself as she continued to masturbate, soaking her sister's thong in her own saliva just to suck it clean, repeating the act over and over as she edged ever so close to an orgasm.

   _"Maybe you sold yourself as a high schooler for extra cash..."_ she uttered as she began to imagine a scene of her sister in a school uniform, meeting up with various shady people, exchanging money with them before spending the night with them in a love hotel, her sister being brutally fucked for hours on end.

 _"I-if you..ah...want money, I'll get a part time job, I'll pay anythinggg"_ she cried out, wishing she could have been a customer of her sister's.

   Leaning her head back on the bed, Makoto lost herself in the intoxicating sensations as she continued to fantasize about her sister, reminding herself over and over that the underwear on her face are the same that touched her own sister's pussy.

   _"M..maybe you were ahh...stripper! Y-you must have been...that's why you have so many nngh t-thongs..."_

   The scene of Sae up on a stripper poll, doing all sorts of erotic and enticing dances flowed through Makoto's mind almost too naturally. Makoto sitting a mere foot away as her sister showed off her more matured juicy body, spreading her legs nice and wide to show off the pussy lips being spread apart by the floss-thin thong strap, Makoto unable to stop herself from leaning in as she continued to passionately jerk herself off.

_"S-sis, I love you, I love you, IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!"_

   She cried out in delight as she edged ever closer to her mind melting orgasm, stroking in a faster but shorter fashion, focusing on rubbing her foreskin over the tip, knowing any second now she was about to erupt.

   At that very moment Sae was at the front door to their apartment, unlocking the door in a rush as she assumed the worst. While swinging the door open she went to call out

 _"Ma-"_  
  
_"Ahhhhnnnnghhhhhh SISTERRRR"_

  Makoto cried out as she finally reached that blissful impact, stroking the pulsating shaft slowly as if trying to milk it, thick globs of hot spunk oozed from the throbbing tip, a damp spot quickly began to grow in the panties before eventually giving in as the sperm soaked through the cloth, creating a fountain of Makoto's baby better that oozed down onto her tired hand. Thanks to the intense rush she was completely unaware of her door being opened, and especially that her sister had arrived at home.

_"Eheheh, here we go."_

   Futaba giggled to herself, already feeling triumphant as she watched Sae stand there with an expression of slight confusion. Eventually she began to make her way down the hall slowly, unsure of what the situation was or why her door was opened.

   Seconds later Makoto finally began to come back to reality from her trip, hearing the sound of her sister's high heels getting closer and closer. Her heart stopped, time felt like it had slowed to a crawl, entire minutes passing between the sounds of Sae's footsteps. Makoto didn't even bother to move, let alone try and clean up, she knew it was pointless, all she could do was brace herself.

_"Oh Makoto..."_

   Sae let out a small sigh as her eyes came upon the sight of her own younger sister in an unbelievably shameless position. Crossing her right arm over her stomach, her left hand came up to her mouth as she closed her eyes, trying to decide on not only how to feel but what to say.

_"S-sis...I...I..."_

   As Makoto struggled to utter a single sentence, her face still covered by Sae's underwear, Sae herself walked over to her, crouching next to her now silent sister who gave up on trying to say anything for the moment. Resting her left hand on the edge of the bed for support, her right hand slowly made its way towards Makoto's still erect cock.

 _"I'm sorry Makoto, this is probably my fault. I knew about this...Well I mean I didn't know about THIS"_ she motioned with her right hand in reference to her sister's escapades.

_"But I knew you were carrying something most girls weren't...and I choose to just ignore it and leave you to figure it all out on your own. That was wrong of me, and I'm sorry."_

   Makoto just listened intently, finding the entire situation surreal as she was provided a bit of comfort by the panties covering her face, preferring not to look her sister in the eyes for the moment.

   _"She's so close...She's looking at it...This can't be real..."_ Makoto thought to herself, her cock twitching excitedly as a tense sensation began to build in her crotch, the fresh scent of her sister filling her nose, the temptation to do something she knew she'd regret began to form.

_"So I take it you're into women then? That's fine, there's nothing wr-"_

_"No sis, I'm not into women." Makoto cut the older sister off to her surprise._

   _"I'm into you."_ she corrected her surprisingly bluntly, to the point that even Sae was taken back, her cheeks now starting to glow a light shade of red, thought it was nothing compared to Makoto's beet red face hidden by the underwear.

   _"I...see"_ Sae wasn't entirely sure how to reply to such a comment, though hearing her little sister say that didn't expect feel wrong. Reaching down with her right hand, she plucked the panties wrapped around her sister's cock with her thumb and index finger, pulling it slowly into the air, the drying spunk giving a bit of resistance. Makoto was frozen, unable to move a muscle as her sister came so close to directly touching her cock.

   Sae's eyes locked on her sister's throbbing dick as she tossed the dirtied panties aside, she tried to keep her composure but it had been years since she had last seen one in person.

 _"Why is it so big? This isn't normal for her age...hell this wouldn't be normal for an adult, and how is it still so hard? She just..."_ biting her bottom lip without realizing it, Sae continued to study the flesh rod as it stood in the air. Makoto able to feel her sister's sharp glare on her, couldn't help but get all the more aroused by it, causing that oversized cock to twitch more and more, small globs of pre-cum oozing from the tip, leaking down under the shaft.

_"No way, are they actually going to do it? This is totally amazing, I'm totally amazing!"_

   Futaba still was watching the entire scene unfold from her room, her own cock seemingly just as excited as Makoto's as it spewed a small stream of pre-cum down the shaft, leaking onto her new computer chair, yet Futaba refused to tend to it.

   As tensions in the apartment reached their boiling point, Sae finally made her move, wrapping her womanly digits around her little sister's cock, Makoto unable to help but jump a small bit from surprise as she let out a groan under her breath which Sae took as a sign to keep going.

_"Makoto you mean everything to me, I know I'm tough on you sometimes, but I just want you have the best life possibly, everything I do, I do for you."_

   Sae admitted earnestly as she was now stroking the eager erection, Makoto lifting her hips a bit in the air involuntarily as her breathing became heavier and heavier. She couldn't believe what was going on but didn't want it to stop.

_"I love you so much Makoto."_

_"S-sister, I love you too! I...I-I'm sorry I'm...I'm...!"_

_"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry, I'll accept you no matter how you are, your m-"_

   _"N-no I mean c-cumminggg!!"_ before Makoto could finish thick ropes of spunk began to burst from her cock, load after load, as if the teen hadn't orgasmed in months herself, Sae was quickly splattered in her sister's hot nut batter, not only her face but her outfit as well, the almost unrealistic load caused her to gasp, closing her eyes as she continued to jerk off the exploding cock. Makoto felt her body spasming and tightening up all over, letting out a deep groan of delight as she came harder than ever before, as if she wanted to be sure to mark her sister as her property.

  _"Ahhh....ahhh..."_ Makoto gasped lightly trying to catch her breath as her orgasm finally came to a halt, her sister still crouching there almost in shock as she was completely drenched in her younger sister's creamy fluids.

  After a few moments, Sae finally stood up, normally she would have complained about her expensive work attire was completely ruined, but for tonight at least she wanted to be as gentle with Makoto as possible, so instead she simply began to strip the ruined clothes off. Makoto was out of commission for a few moments, sitting there as she looked up at her sister, watching her undress. Undoing her blouse and tossing it to the floor before pulling down her skirt and doing the same, it wasn't long before the woman of her dreams was in nothing more than her underwear right in front of her. Makoto then stood up, facing her sister, she couldn't quite tell with the panties covering her eyes but Sae's cheeks were a nice rosey red now as she stood there, looking down at her sister's cock still hard as a rock, she knew how teenagers were when it came to this but even then it was clear Makoto was going above and beyond.  
  
  _"Come here..."_ Sae said softly as she pulled Makoto closer, beginning to unbutton her younger sister's blouse that was soaked with various fluids as well.

   _"Are we really going to do this, sis?"_ Makoto asked quietly

  _"Do you not want too? We can stop before it's too late."_  
  
   _"No, I want this more than anything, please."_ Makoto pleaded, causing Sae just to give the kind of smile that she knew she had no other choice.

   With their underwear and other clothes on the floor by their feet, the only thing left were the panties on Makoto's head. Sae leaned in and began to peel them off her sister, revealing her dark flustered face, then Makoto opened her mouth wide revealing the thong in her mouth. Sae reached in and slowly pulled the saliva soaked underwear out from her sister's mouth

_"You really don't hold back, do you?" Sae asked with an amused smirk'_

_"No she doesn't! Neither do you, Miss Nijima, you're both total perverts!"_

   Futaba commented as she continued to watch the two with a bright grin on her face.

_"Seems like things are really gonna heat up, guess it's time to get started myself."_

   With that she leaned over to the bottom draw next to her computer desk, pulling it open to reveal a wide assortment of onaholes and bottles of lube. Pulling the toy that had the name "Makoto" written on it along with a random bottle of lube, Futaba closed the draw shut and dropped the dicksleeve on her lap.

_"If this sister bonding is going to become a regular thing, I'll have to make a Sae toy too"_

   She thought to herself as she began to empty the bottle of lube onto her throbbing hard-on before grabbing it with her left hand, stroking it just a bit to slather cock completely in the slippery liquid before tossing the bottle. Grabbing the onahole with her clean hand she pressed the entrance of it against her swollen tip, simply prodding and teasing it.

   Back in the apartment, Makoto finally built up the courage to grab her sister's hips, tracing her hands up and down to her thighs, her hands then reaching back just a bit to get two handfuls of her sister's surprisingly plump ass cheeks. Leaning forward, Makoto placed her face in between her sister's breasts, pressing their exposed bodies together as the tip of her cock twitched and rubbed against Sae's inner thigh. Now able to reach her hands around her older sister's body she began to squeeze those thick cheeks roughly, sinking her fingers into them before jiggling them around. As if putting on a show, Makoto continued to toy with her sister's ass, pulling the cheeks apart just to let go for a moment so they'd slap back together, all while Makoto stared directly up into her sister's eyes, watching her face grow more red with each passing moment, the usually sharp and cold expression her sister had was gone, replaced with a warm and embarrassed look, something Makoto wanted to see more and more of.

   "I'll never love anyone like you sis, I'll never let anyone else take you" Makoto said sternly, as if gently trying to let her sister know that she was now her woman.

   Sae's cheeks began to burn, having trouble looking her sister in the face, trying to keep her breathing steady became harder and harder, especially when she felt Makoto suddenly pulled her head back a bit, her hands now simply resting on those thick womanly thighs. Makoto opened her mouth wide before pressing down on her sister's breast, sucking in her perky pink nipple between her lips. Closing her eyes, Makoto began to eagerly suck on her sister's nipple, her tongue flickering across it teasingly. Sae had some doubts about the situation, thinking she made a poor choice, but as she looked down at her sister, a warm sensation filled her, wrapping her left arm around her sister, holding them together, Sae's right hand came up and began to gently pat her younger sister's head.

_"A-ah...Makoto...Be a little more g-gentle, please..."_

   She asked softly despite knowing it was pointless, her sister was far too eager, this was probably her first time after all. Sae could feel the tip of her sister's meat rubbing against the now wet entrance of her slit, due to their height there was no way for Makoto to mount her there, but it was obvious they were both more than ready to embrace each other.

_"So how do you want to do this? Doggy?"_

   Makoto finally pulled her mouth away, looking back up at her sister. _"Missionary...please."_

   Sae smirked _"Missionary? I thought that'd be too boring for someone your age but if you want."_

   Sae then grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her over to the bed as Makoto's eyes studied every inch of the older woman's body, noting how it was far better than anything she had fantasized about.

   _"Come on."_ Sae urged with a smile as she now laid at the head of the bed, her back resting against the pillow as her legs were spread out as wide as they could go, her hands reached out waiting to pull Makoto into her embrace. Makoto's eyes locked in on her sister's drooling pink cunt as she climbed up on the bed and over to her sister, almost jumping on top of her, there faces mere inches from one another as their breasts rubbed together, Makoto wasting no time in shoving her cock inside of her sister.

   _"Nnnghh!"_ both sisters cried out in almost perfect sync as Sae's pink lips were stretched to their limit almost instantly, tightly wrapping around the thick invading beast.

 _"Y-you can't just shove s-something so big in like that!"_ Sae cried out, she knew it was big but feeling it first hand was unreal, it was as if she was a virgin.

   _"S-sorry I didn't k-know it'd be so tight, it feels incredible!"_ despite her sister clearly having trouble, Makoto continued to sink inch after inch of her cock inside that tight pussy, not stopping until it was all the way to the hilt.

   Futaba let out a sigh of relief as she felt like she was finally allowed to have her own fun, jamming her onahole downwards until it swallowed her entire cock, the tip of it was bulging out the back of the toy.

   _"Lets sleep together for now on sis, this is our bed, alright?"_ Makoto urged as she continued to press her hips forward despite being fully inside Sae, who couldn't do anything but try to hold back her moans as she nodded

   Despite the difference in experience, Makoto's raw passion was too much for Sae to handle as she began to feverishly thrust her hips back and forth, slamming her swollen erection inside of her sister's pussy without any regards for her, it wasn't long before the bed's headrest was slamming into the wall as the entire mattress shook with each thrust.

   _"I love you, I love you, I love you!"_ Makoto moaned out before roughly pressing her lips against her sister's initiating a rather sloppy kiss as their lips had trouble locking due to the motion, their tongues playing with one another as saliva leaked down their chins, both of them crying out in delight. Futaba heard every ounce of noise as her headphones were on full blast, leaning back into her chair as she pumped her fucktoy with both hands on her cock, having already blew a load inside once, the cum oozed out of the tightly fitted hole onto her inner thighs.

   Sae reached back on with her right arm, grabbing hold of a pillow while her left hand reached down to tightly squeeze the sheets, she couldn't believe how close she was to cumming from her own sister fucking her, crying out Makoto's name with each breath she could as the high school student mercilessly pounded away, the two were like bitches in heat as they fucked like animals, Sae wrapping her legs around her sister's back, toes curling as she leaned her head back. 

   _"M-Makoto I'm gonna, I'm gonna...!"_ the older woman cried  
  
_"Me too, me too!"_ Makoto replied

   Upon hearing Makoto's confession, Sae couldn't help but snap back to reality just for a minute as all her inner alarms went off.

   _"N-No Makoto you can't, you need to pull out right now, you need too...!"_  
  
   Instead of heeding her sister's words, Makoto held onto her tighter as she slammed her entire cock inside her tightening pussy, Makoto's shaft began to swell up just before erupting it's third load, almost instantly flooding the older woman's womb with her young fertile sperm. Despite Sae's pleas, in the end feeling her sister cum inside her was enough to send her over the edge, causing her to roughly orgasm almost seconds after, both girls clutching to each other tightly as the surge of pleasure rushed through them.  Minutes later they laid there almost lifeless, the energy sapped from them as Makoto's seed oozed from the tight crevice between her cock and her sister's pussy. Both of them panting heavily in each other's arms.

   Futaba was lifeless as well as she laid back in her chair, her head leaning back as the abused onahole laid on the floor, oozing the younger girl's cum. Her monitor and keyboard plastered in the NEET's thick jizz.

   
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721181


End file.
